


Drunk Flirting

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Meldrew, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Happy Go Cousy, Inspired By Tumblr, Mentions of Elena Rodriguez, Mentions of Joey Gutierrez, Newly established relationship, Not Season 3 Compliant, Secret Warriors - Freeform, Sparring, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: S3 AU: Daisy and Coulson are in a newly established relationship. One night her drunk flirting turns ridiculous.





	Drunk Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Written for the Happy Go Cousy Fest on Johnson & Coulson on Tumblr, and inspired by [this Incorrect Cousy Quotes post](http://johnsonandcoulson.com/post/171386815175/cousy-incorrect-quotes) by hamsterfactor.
> 
> Not S3 compliant: Simmons is back from Maveth but recovering at home with her parents. Andrew hasn't undergone Terrigenesis and he and May are back together. The ATCU have been shut down thanks to Daisy's efforts. Lincoln is not around.

“Oh come on, I didn’t drink that much last night,” Daisy protests to Mack, then looks at Coulson for some support.

“You were flirting with Coulson,” Mack says.

“So what? He’s my boyfriend.”

“You asked if he was single…” Mack tells her.

“And then you cried when I said I wasn’t,” Coulson says.

Daisy stares at him, more than bit dismayed, and kinda embarrassed too, when she thinks about it. “Oh,” she says, then covers her face with her hands. “Oh shit.”

The two men chuckle, then Coulson slips his arms around her shoulders. “You offered to punch my girlfriend or boyfriend in the face in order to win me from them.”

“Oh I did not!” Daisy says indignantly.

“You were very gallant,” Coulson tells her, smirking.

“Positively heroic,” Mack agrees.

“Okay, okay. Stop talking now. Please.” 

Coulson hugs her to him, and she turns and hides her face in his shoulder, totally embarrassed now. 

“Who witnessed this humiliation?” she asks as Coulson rubs a hand up and down her back.

“No one,” Mack says, his tone more reassuring now. “We were the last three up.”

“Thank god,” Daisy says. She sighs. “I should get to the gym.”

“Need a sparring partner?” Coulson asks.

“Don’t you have Director-y stuff to do?” she asks, straightening up and looking at him.

“I can spare the time,” he says.

“In that case, yes.”

He nods. “Let me go and get changed, then.”

“Yeah. Me too. I’ll meet you down there.”

He nods again, and heads off towards his quarters, and when he’s out of earshot Daisy turns to Mack. “Was I super embarrassing last night?”

He chuckles. “Kinda. Don’t worry, though, Coulson just thinks you’re super cute anyway.”

She rolls her eyes. “He has it so bad.”

“Oh and you don’t?” Mack asks with a snort of amusement.

“Yes, okay, thank you Alphonso.”

He huffs a bit, then asks, “Are we in the field today?”

“I don’t think so. Coulson’s not mentioned it to me so far.”

He nods. “I’ll go and work on my bike then.”

She nods back, then heads off to her bunk to change into her gym gear. When she reaches the gym she finds Coulson doing some lunges by way of warm up, and she gives him a nod, then begins her own set of warm up exercises. When the two of them spar, they go all out, and they’d learned early on to make sure their muscles were properly warmed up before starting.

They don’t talk much while sparring this morning – Daisy’s still suffering a bit from indulging a little too much last night, and Coulson generally takes his lead from her, for which she’s grateful. She’s still more than a little mortified at her behaviour – she’s just grateful Hunter wasn’t around to witness it or she’d be really struggling to live it down.

She doesn’t realise that she’s allowed herself to become distracted until Coulson gets in a hit that sends her sprawling to the mats, and then she finds herself thoroughly pinned down by his body over hers.

“Someone isn’t paying attention,” he says, smirking down at her.

“No,” she agrees. “I was reliving my humiliation about last night.”

“Oh Daisy.” He sighs the words, then shakes his head. To her complete astonishment, he follows this up by leaning down and kissing her. And it’s not even a quick kiss – it’s very thorough, and she can feel his arousal starting to build through his vibrations even before his cock begins to thicken beneath his sweatpants.

She doesn’t let him distract her in this fashion for long, however. She flips them over the second Coulson’s muscles start to soften, and he looks absolutely shocked by the move, she notices.

She chuckles. “Sorry, Phil, but you were asking for that.”

He struggles a bit, futilely, of course, because she has him thoroughly pinned down. “Daisy.” He whines her name this time, then leans up with his head to try to capture her mouth for another kiss. She jerks her head back, smirking, so next he tries bucking his hips against, trying to press his rampant erection against her sex. She immediately presses her lower body more firmly against his so that he can no longer buck her hips, a move which elicits a moan of pleasure.

“Fuck, Daisy.” He sounds wrecked, she thinks, and she lowers her mouth to his, kissing him hungrily even as she shifts his right wrist over to his left so she can hold both in her left hand. Then she reaches down between them and frees his cock, making him moan into her mouth. 

“Shh, Phil,” she admonishes. She wiggles her own sweatpants down far enough to take him inside her, and he looks absolutely shocked all over again.

“Here?” he asks, voice a little more high-pitched than usual.

“Mmhmm.” 

He looks both appalled and delighted at the same time, which amuses her, then his eyes almost roll up in his head as she sinks down on him. They haven’t been doing this long enough for either one of them to have gotten properly used to it, let alone complacent about it, and she herself utters a quiet moan as he fills and stretches her.

“Fuck,” he mutters, his voice thick with desire once she begins to move over him.

“Yeah,” she agrees.

“What if someone comes?” he asks.

She chuckles and he looks startled. “I would hope someone does,” she tells him. “Two someones, in fact.”

It’s his turn to chuckle as he realises what she means. “I meant, what if someone interrupts?”

“I’ll sense them approaching,” she assures him.

“What, even, you know –” He makes a vague gesture.

“Mid-fuck, you mean, Phil?” she teases, and smirks when he blushes. He’s not a prudish man, but he can still get charmingly flustered in situations like this.

“Yes,” he agrees.

“Yes,” she says. “I’ll be aware of anyone approaching even mid-fuck.”

“Good.”

They don’t get interrupted, thankfully, and they shower afterwards (separately, though, at Coulson’s insistence), then head to the kitchen to get some breakfast having worked up a good appetite.

“You’re sure you want to eat after last night’s indulgences?” Coulson asks.

“Yeah, Phil, I’m sure.” She’s standing right next to him and no one else is about yet, so she adds, “Turns out sparring and sex are a good cure for drinking too much.”

He blushes, as she’d half expected he would, but he’s clearly amused. “I’ll bear that in mind, next time one of us is afflicted,” he says in a murmur, then kisses her.

She’s just getting into it when she senses someone approaching, and she pulls away with a quiet apology, then turns to getting bowls out of the cabinet moments before Hunter walks in.

“That was close,” Coulson mutters as he reaches past her to grab plates for toast to go with their cereal.

Hunter’s loud and cheerful, and Daisy’s just wondering if she and Coulson can just escape and head into town for coffee and croissants or something, when May arrives with Andrew in tow, and Hunter, who’s remained wary of May ever since he knocked her out on that mission to rescue Donnie, soon makes his escape, which makes the rest of them smirk, even May.

“Excellent timing, oh SO of mine,” Daisy tells May, bringing cups of coffee over for her SO, and for her SO’s SO. (She makes a note to repeat that to Coulson later, as he’ll either laugh or roll his eyes – both of which are good outcomes.)

As they eat they fall into a conversation about the results of Daisy’s latest Caterpillars’ mission – the one that they’d be celebrating last night – and as they talk, she realises something, a realisation that’s both scary and wonderful: she’s happy. It’s scary because she worries something will happen to end her happiness, but it’s wonderful too, because it’s nice to feel happy for a change. She’s put an end to the ATCU, and even if she’s still got the Watchdogs to deal with, at least the threat they pose is more straightforward and obvious, and therefore easier for her to deal with than Price’s machinations.

“Penny for them,” Coulson says, his shoulder pressing against hers, and she realises that they’re all looking at her – she’s been so up in her own head that she lost track of the conversation.

“I was just thinking about the fact that I’m happy,” she tells him, and his expression goes soft and fond, and when she looks over at Andrew and May, they’re looking pleased. “It’s kinda scary but wonderful, too. Thank you. All of you.”

“You did most of the work,” Andrew says. “But I’m glad our support has helped.”

May nods agreement, her mouthful of toast. 

When Daisy looks back at Coulson he smiles. “Thanks for letting me help,” he says, and leans in to brush his lips against hers, which earns him an eyeroll from May and a quiet chuckle from Andrew.

She kisses him back – not full on, but enough for it to be counted as a proper kiss, then pulls away. “I should go and see how our two newest recruits are getting on,” she tells him.

He nods. “See you later.”

She nods back, waves at Andrew and May, then heads upstairs and along the hallways to where their two new recruits, two Inhumans named Joey and Elena, are located in their adjacent pods. She has high hopes that Andrew will soon agree that they have good enough control of their powers for them to start training with Daisy soon – she’s looking forward to starting creating her Secret Warriors team.


End file.
